


The New Recruit

by TelltaleSoldier



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, Slow Build, Smut, This was meant to be a one chapter thing but now im into it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TelltaleSoldier/pseuds/TelltaleSoldier
Summary: Reaper has to see if his new recruit has what it takes to work for Talon, she shows she is more than capable.





	1. Introductions and Demonstrations

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really shitty at updating chapters so I'm sorry if this takes a while to finish. But I don't plan on this being long so maybe you'll all get lucky.

Reaper stood perched on the top of the building looking out over the city, analysing the streets and committing them to memory in case a speedy exit is needed. He looked at his watch and growled out.

"Where the hell is she?"

Just as he finished his sentence the door behind him flew open and a younger girl came sprinting over to where he was standing, Reaper looked her over as she bent with her hands on her knees, panting and quite clearly flushed, her usually porcelain skin now bright red and covered in a layer of sweat.

"What took you so long Phase? And where are your weapons?" Reaper asked in a clipped tone that always seemed to piss her off.

"What-what took me so long? You forget I can't just teleport up buildings like some people asshole, I have to take the stairs. Thirty flights of them to be exact. And weapons? Don't need 'em". She leant back and stretched her back out with her eyes closed, when she relaxed and opened her eyes she jumped as she realised Reaper was now stood directly in front of her.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" She jumped back a good few feet out of pure instinct with her hand to her heart.

"Watch your tone with me, you do remember who's in charge here?" Reaper's voice came out in a growl.

"Oh for God's sake" she whispered under her breath before straightening her back and dramatically saluting with a fake serious face.

"Yes Sir!".

She couldn't see it but she could feel him glaring at her from behind his mask. He turned back to the streets and she walked up to stand next to him, although she made sure to give him about a meter of room after hearing about the story of a new recruit who accidently stood on his shoe during a mission, and that they never found all the pieces of him.

"You're here to show me you're abilities and to prove that you belong in Talon." His voice was always so serious and as Phase was looking at him she couldn't help but wonder what he looked like without the mask.

"Agent. AGENT!"

Reaper's terrifying voice brought her back to reality as she realised he was now staring straight at her.

"Y-yes Sir?"

"Repeat back to me what I want you to do."

He stood with his hand hovering above one of his shotguns and Phase wondered about just jumping off the building then and there to save her the pain. But decided to instead look as innocent as possible and shrank into herself.

"I'm afraid I wasn't listening Sir" she said to his boots, wondering how it was going to feel in 5 seconds when they were smashing her skull into the ground.

All she heard was a growl as mist surrounded her, and as it dissipated she found herself being slammed against the door that she came out from with his hand around her throat.

"You really must have a death wish if you're going to blatantly ignore me agent." His voice was a low growl and his hand slowly began increasing the pressure on her neck.

"I'm sorry Sir! Won't happen again!" She thought it best not to try grabbing at his hands and just submit.

"You're damn right you're sorry, I'd kill you now if it wasn't for Moira recommending you to me with such high praise. Although it's clear some obedience training will be necessary, if you even make it out of here alive. Just because you were the prisoner of the Shimadas for a good portion of your life doesnt give you a free pass" 

Without another word he dropped her to the floor and began walking back to the roofs edge. 

_Why the hell did Moira tell him about the Shimadas? I guess she had to explain where she got me from._

"Now I'm going to tell you once more and then you're going to show me what you can do."

Phase quickly scampered back up to him to listen to what he had for her.

"You see that building over there?" He pointed to the other side of the street, at a window about 10 stories down from where they were currently situated.

"You're going to get in there, kill everyone except for the blonde in the red dress, and take everything you can from the safe without tripping the alarm".

He turned around after her not responding to see her stretching and limbering up, her top rising to show her stomach as she moved.

"What, is that all? Okay. Give me about 60 seconds and then come say hi okay?" Phase replied with a huge grin on her face. She turned away from him and began walking to the other side of the building.

"You aren't taking the stairs." He said somehow sounding more pissed off than usual. But Phase just smirked and turned around after reaching the other end of the building.

"Oh, I know Sir" she said in a low purr as she began sprinting back to where he was standing before diving off and across the street. Reaper turned back slowly with his head cocked.

"Can't wait to see how you deal with a face full of bulletproof glass" he said down his comms before he watched as she briefly turned into what looked like yellow pixels and reappeared on the other side of the glass before pulling a dagger put of thin air seemingly made of the same material and jamming it into the nearest persons throat. All Reaper heard down his comms was her laughter and he slowly pulled away from the ledge, before making his way over to the building. 

When he re-materialised in the room, he was greeted with a pile of papers, money and gold from the safe, which seemed unentered.

"I like your choice in weapon" he said as he picked up one of the many daggers she had some how materialised.

"I like your choice of target" she replied, her voice low and aggressive, different to earlier on the roof where she sounded light and carefree.

Reaper turned to see the blonde haired woman pinned to the wall by daggers through various points of her body. With Phase sat on a pool table spinning another dagger between her fingers, before throwing it into the wall barely an inch from her face causing the woman to whimper loudly.

"I said don't kill her". Reaper said coldly.

"Okay? And I haven't. They're all in places that can heal, no arteries or anything" she casually replied waving another materialised dagger in the general direction of the woman.

Reaper huffed in response and began walking towards the woman before he heard Phase say quietly,

"I-I do get to kill her though right?"

When he turned back around, she was staring straight at the woman with pure anger in her eyes.

"No. We leave her."

"Bullshit!"

"Watch who you're speaking to agent"

Reaper spun around to face her, watching as her expression dropped from anger to sadness.

"Do, do you even know who she is?" Phase asked pointing her dagger in the woman's direction.

"I don't even know who you are! Please let me go!" The blonde woman begged to Phase.

Reaper watched as something in Phase snapped and as he went to stand in front of her she phased right through him. Placing the dagger to the woman's throat.

"You don't know who I am? You don't know who I am?!" Phase screamed in her face.

"Anna. My name was Anna".

They both watched as the woman's eyes widened in horror.

"That's right Isabelle.I'm the girl you were meant to look after, I'm the girl who you sold to the Shimadas, I'm the girl they turned into a living fucking weapon, used and abused everyday of my fucking life until there was nothing of me left. Only hatred. Only anger."

Reaper saw the woman's eyes dart to him desperately.

"Please, please help me Sir, she doesn't know what she's talking about, my name is Rachael please please let me go" 

Anna looked at Reaper over her shoulder and he saw a familiar look in her eye. The need for revenge, the need to kill after someone fucked your life up forever.

"Go on, but make it quick." He said and picked up a large stack of the money and papers and began walking to the door with the woman screaming at him not to leave her.

"No." Phase said quietly before moving back from the woman. Reaper turned around to look at her once again.

"What?"

"I'm not going to kill her." She said walking towards Reaper and out of the door, Reaper's head following her the entire way. He followed behind her slowly.

"Why not?" He asked, more calm than Phase had ever heard him.

"It'll make you feel better".

Phase smirked and spun on her heel, walking backwards and phasing through a breakfast trolley in the hallway.

"Aren't you supposed to steer me away from that kind of thing? Like, can't it mess up a mission or whatever?"

Reaper just shrugged,

"As long as you get the job done, there's always time for revenge".

Phase just laughed and turned back around before taking a deep breath and exhaling.

"God that felt so liberating, I really feel at peace now, I feel like a completely new and better person, I don't need revenge". 

That was when they both heard screaming from the room they had just been in.

"You fucking bitch! Just wait until I find you I'll drag you back to the Shimadas myself and watch them skin you alive you little whore! You deserve everything you got in there and ten times more! God I can't wait to get my hands on you!"

As Reaper turned to make a snide remark, Phase was already gone, nothing but a yellow shimmer left over and gargled screams coming from the end of the corridor. The elevator stopped on their floor and Reaper got in and pressed the button before Phase suddenly appeared next to him covered in blood and panting with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah yeah I know, but I still _maybe _didn't kill her!" She said pointing a finger at him.

Reaper only smirked and tilted his head at her.

"What did you do?"

"Well put it this way, she's gonna find it pretty hard to tell the Shimadas anything without a tongue, or hands, or feet, or eyes." Phase looked up to him with a beaming smile and blood splattered all over her face. And although she didn't see it, he actually smiled back.

"Wait" Phase said,

"Why are we taking the elevator?".


	2. Ouch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phase gets a little too cocky with her new commander and finds out just how harsh he can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM two chapters in one day I'm doing well. Also, I will be marking any NSFW chapters with a * at the end of the chapter title just in case okay cool thanks

Reaper stood in his office talking to McCree about what their plan was to move in on a certain families next estate when his door suddenly swung open and Phase came wandering in staring down at herself. 

It quickly became apparent that she was wearing a more than skin tight catsuit that pushed her cleavage up almost to the point of erupting out and showed off every curve she had.

"Reaper I'm sorry to barge in but I'm not being funny when I say are you being serious with this sizing? Have you seen how ridiculous this looks I like like a tube of toothpaste being sque-" that was when she looked up to see that he wasn't the only one in the room. 

"Oh, hello, sorry to interrupt I have a bad habit of doing that".

"Seems like you have a lot of those" Reaper muttered under his breath. As McCree sauntered past him closer to Phase.

"Now that ain't no problem little lady, no problem at all" he said taking Phases hand into his own and kissing the back of her hand before looking her up and down causing her to blush.

"Name's McCree, and yours?"

"Oh uh, Phase" she replied staring at the handsome cowboy with bright red cheeks.

"Beautiful name, you must be the new recruit then huh? Well I'll leave you two to it then shall I? I'll catch up with you later" He said in a purr as he walked past her and as he shut the door Reaper noticed him taking a long look at her ass when she wasn't looking causing him to scowl behind his mask.

Phase couldn't tell if he was angry or not because of the mask but as soon as she was about to speak she got her answer as she found herself for the second time being pinned against the wall by his hand around her throat.

"Fuck! Ow what the hell?" She shouted at him before realising her mistake as his grip grew tighter.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Barging into my office dressed like this?" His face inches away from hers, she could feel his warm breath and it sent shivers down her spine.

"I-I-" he was half expecting apology, but that's not what he got when she blurted out,

"Well it's not my fault the only clothes you gave me are a size too small! Sorry for barging in I guess but unless you want me walking around like this all the time I think it needs sorting!" 

Reaper's anger came to a boiling point and he pulled her away from the wall only to slam her back into it, hitting her skull hard.

"I am not your babysitter, I am your commanding officer. You speak to me like that again and I won't care who sent you to me or about your life story. I'll fucking kill you and don't for one second think I won't." As he let go of her she slowly slumped to the floor, head lulling forward slightly. He looked at the wall and saw a splatter of blood where her head had connected to it and then down at his hand, which was covered in equal measure. He rushed over to her and teleported to the infirmary where Moira was stitching up Baptiste after his latest fight with McCree.

"And what in the fresh hell is this?" Moira said in a disgusted tone.

"I send you the best at was she does and you bring her to me with a head wound, which I can only presume is your fault?" 

She pointed to a bed and Reaper laid Phase out on it, standing just a little way off from her as Moira looked over her and began mumbling about what needed to be done. She looked to Reaper before closing the curtain around her and as he walked from the room all he heard was Moira say.

"And what the devil as he dressed you in girl?".

* * *

It had been a over a week since Reaper had taken Phase to the infirmary and he decided he was going to see how she was and to make sure something like that didn't happen again. But as he got there he noticed her bed empty and Moira walked in behind him.

"Please for the love of God tell me that you haven't brought her back down here with a fresh head wound or I might kill you both".

Reaper turned to her,

"Where is she?"

Moira looked puzzled and looked around the room,

"What do you mean where is she? She was discharged four days ago, I told her she should come straight to you."

Reaper growled and pushed past her, making his way up to Phase's room. As he got to her floors hallway he heard her laughter coming from one of the rooms down the hall and when he pushed the door open Phase was sat at a dining table with her feet reclined in her pyjamas and a bandage around her head, laughing as Sombra attempted to use her translocator to get from the dining chair to her bed by throwing it over her head backwards.

When Phase saw who had walked in all colour drained from her face, which usually would make Reaper grin with delight, but something about it being Phase made him feel awful inside. He began walking towards her and just as he was about to grab her she sprinted though the wall next to her into the next room where he could hear banging and sorries as she went sprinting through each room to get to her own.

Reaper looked to Sombra and she gave him a confused look before he turned heel and marched down to Phase's room. He took a deep breath and banged on the door three times to no answer. 

"I will break this door down. Open up!"

He heard quiet shuffling behind the door and a quiet "Okay, okay" and the door opened an inch before it stopped prompting Reaper to push it open the rest of the way, where he found Phase standing on the opposite side of the dining table gripping onto a chair like it was the only thing keeping her grounded. Reaper closed the door behind him and made to walk towards her but she skirted around the table so that she was still opposite him.

"What are you doing?" He asked bluntly.

"Staying the hell away from you" she replied matter of factly but her tone only served to piss Reaper off, however he took a deep breath and tried to call himself down.

"Just get over here" he took a step back so there was plenty of room for her to walk and pit his hands in the air. However Phase only shook her head.

"If you want to talk then talk but you can do it from there"

Reaper sighed and put his hands down.

"I went down to the infirmary today to see how you were doing, Moira told me you were released four days ago and that she gave you explicit instruction to come straight to me, what happened?" His voice sounding harsh.

"What happened? You happened. I was going to come up to see you but I didn't fancy ending up back in the infirmary just as I had been let out". The genuine fear in her eyes made Reaper's stomach churn, why the hell did he care if she was afraid of him? 

"Ugh, listen, all I can tell you is it won't happen again as long as you remember who is in charge."

Phase gave out a small chuckle and released her grip on the chair in front of her.

"That was the shittest apology I've ever heard in my life. And I've heard a lot. You know, it would make me feel a lot better if you let me see what you look like under that mask" Phase said with a smirk, but still unmoving from her side of the table.

"Don't push your look agent". Was all Reaper said before he walked out of the room

"And I expect you to be in my office at 7am sharp for a briefing".

Phase nodded, still unsure about going back into his office but steady that she could at least try and be less antagonistic towards him from now on.


	3. The Wager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phase opens up about her past, and makes an interesting bet with McCree, how will Reaper take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3!? 3 chapter already?! I think I may be into this more than I initially thought.

The next morning, Reaper is sat at his desk sorting through some files when he hears a pathetic excuse for a knock on his door. 

"Come in"

There is a moment of nothing, then the door slowly begins to open, as Phase enters his office, she takes a brief moment to look at the spot on the opposite wall where the incident happened over a week ago.

"Phase, take a seat" Reaper gestures to the chair across from him and Phase obliges without saying a word.

"You were scheduled for a briefing this morning, but I'm curious about something first". Reaper asked, clasping his hands together over his desk causing Phase to physically gulp. 

"Uh sure thing Sir" Phase timidly responded, shifting in her chair suddenly feeling unable to find a comfy position.

"Moira told me that by all rights you should still be in the infirmary, you should still be in that bed with stitches in your head amongst other things, and yet..." He leant back in his chair and swept his arms out to either side,

"Here you are. So, my question is what other abilities are you trying to hide?"

Reaper watched as Phase's face contorted, clearly not wanting to share any more information, but when she looked up into his mask she relented, not knowing what may befall her if she refused.

"I heal. Quickly. As far as I know from pretty much everything". She said looking Reaper directly into where she could only presume his eyes were.

"And how did you come by such abilities?" Reaper mused, his mind instantly going to how he acquired his own unique healing ability.

Reaper could see that Phase was gradually getting more uncomfortable the more questions she was asked, but he also knew she wasn't going to avoid answering.

"I uh, I honestly don't know. All I know is that the Shimadas used it to their advantage. In every way they could. They 'trained' me. When I was sold to them all I could do was phase certain parts of my body. After a month I could phase through walls at will, after a year I could conjure weapons, and after 5 years I could hit a fly with my daggers mid flight. They told me I was a fast learner, but what really made me so good was the punishments when I failed, they started off small, but when they realised I could heal small cuts and bruises, the punishments developed fast. Soon I was having to heal for days after having over 50 bones broken. And if I messed up again or spoke back to my teacher, it would happen all over again."

Phase was now sunken into her seat, staring at the floor and Reaper watched as she tried to slyly wipe the tear from her eye before she slapped her hands onto her thighs and looked back up to him, beaming smile back on her face.

"But, that's all over now, and although those jackasses are gonna feel every bit of pain they put me through when I inevitably find them, I'm more than happy to use my ill nurtured abilities and mental instability to aid this terrorist organisation I know call home. God, if my Mum could see me now..." She feigned wiping an over dramatic fake tear from her eye,

"She would be so proud".

* * *

It had been just over a month since Phase had joined Talon, and Reaper was slowly but surely becoming accustomed to her odd and usually infuriating personality. He was stood in the Mess Hall when Doomfist came over to speak with him.

"Reaper, I would have thought you'd have been speaking with Phase about her latest mission".

Reaper furrowed his brow then let out a heavy sigh,

"How long has she been back?"

"About 6 hours"

Reaper slammed his tray down onto the table and walked out, mumbling under his breath about how they were going to see what she can really heal from. He looked everywhere when as he walked past the shooting range he heard the telltale laugh.

"Haha no way! There's not a chance you're that good!"

He turned into the room and as he walked over he was confused as all he could see was McCree, seemingly practicing, but as he approached to ask if he had seen Phase he saw what was going on.

Phase was stood at the other end of the shooting range in full gear, namely the catsuit that now fits, not that it leaves anything to the imagination anyway. And McCree was readying his gun, aiming straight at her.

"So lemme get this straight darlin'." McCree said in his southern drawl.

"The only way yer' gonna let me take you out sometime is if I manage to shoot you?"

Reaper felt his body seize up as he looked to Phase who only nodded,

"Mmhmm cowboy, but rest assured, that ain't gon' happen ya hear?" She mimicked McCree's accent as sarcastically as she could.

McCree only laughed and took aim,

"Well darlin', I almost feel bad for this"

And he fired.

Reaper watched as Phase's body shimmered and disappeared briefly, only to re-materialise, her being completely unmoved from her previous position.

"What in the-" McCree's voice trailed off. Reaper only smiled behind his mask, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. That was when Phase noticed him at the back.

"Oh Reaps!" God he despised that name, but no matter how many times he threatened punishment she only smiled and walked in the opposite direction.

McCree turned around and gave Reaper a hearty smile,

"Ah Reaper, well if I now have an audience I guess I have to succeed"

Without looking away from Reaper, McCree fired the rest of the bullets from his gun, but when he turned around and saw Phase led on the floor they both leapt the barrier and went sprinting over to her.

"Darlin', darlin' can ya hear me? Shit what've I done".

Reaper was about to rip McCree to pieces when they were both stunned by riotess laughter coming from below them where Phase was now rolling around on the floor.

"Ahahahahahaha! You-you pffffft ahahahaha" both men stood up slowly and McCree took her hand to pull her up, causing her to land flush against his chest. But she only pushed away and turned around to pick a bullet from the floor, giving both men a view they won't soon forget. Reaper turned heel and walked from the room, unable to watch anymore. But as he left he heard the end of their wager.

"So, does this mean I can take you out or what?"

"Ha! In your dreams cowboy, I told you you couldn't hit me".

Reaper walked back to his office with a slight smile on his face.


	4. He was number one!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper and Phase have a sparring match which quickly deteriorates into all out brawling. Who will win?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay before I start yes the chapter title is from Spongebob and I have no regrets, also smut is coming in the either the next chapter or the one after that so here we go buckle yourself in it's gonna be a bumpy ride

"I hope you've prepared yourself for this agent, because I won't be going easy on you". Reaper stated circling Phase like a predator sizing up its prey.

"Of course I did, but seriously Reaps it's just sparring there's no need to go all weird on me" she retorted standing her ground.

Within a second Reaper had her pinned to the ground, her arm bent up behind her back and his knee in her back.

"Ow Jesus! Little warning next time maybe?" But Reaper just pushed her arm further up her back, causing her to help in pain.

"Your enemies won't give you any warning, and they won't waste time talking to you either, you'd be dead by now agent." He spoke directly into her ear and Phase couldn't help the blush that crawled up her neck.

"Well then..." As she spoke Phase disappeared, phasing straight through Reaper causing him to fall face first to the ground, with Phase above him using her forearm to push his neck to the ground, whilst her knee was straight into the centre of his back, pinning him in place. Reaper only growled in response,

"This is a physical test, no powers". But Phase only smirked down at him.

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about Reaps". 

Reaper gave a low chuckle as black smoke began surrounding them both, causing Phase to frantically look around.

"Well then, if you're gonna play dirty...." 

Phase felt herself fall to the floor on her hands and knees when a hand came around her throat pulling her up, Reaper had smoke pouring out of the eye holes of his mask and she could have sworn there was light coming from beneath.

"... So am I" Reaper's voice sounded like there were two people talking at once, his voice so low and sinister it stirred something inside of Phase who only began laughing.

"Hahaha, nice smoke show Reaps, but you aren't gonna win this one" she said trailing her index finger nail down one side of his mask and then phasing from his grip. Reaper spun around looking for where she went and just narrowly blocked her fist from hitting his gut with his forearms before grabbing her wrist, flipping her over him in an attempt to slam her into the floor, but at the last second she phased through his grip and instead had her hand around his, attempting to do to him what he had planned for her.

This went on for roughly five minutes before weapons were introduced, Reaper aiming shot after shot from his dual shotguns, whilst Phase attempted to catch him with her dead aimed daggers, the sparring now becoming first blood. This however attracted the attention of the other members of Talon who were now all watching from just outside of the training room as these two super humans were gliding and disappearing around the room, evading bullets and daggers alike giving them all quite the show.

In the end, they were both sat on the ground, panting and covered in sweat, Reaper leaning against the wall whilst Phase was spread out on the floor attempting to catch her breath, Reaper watching as her chest heaved in ragged breaths. He stood up and began walking over to her, putting out his hand to assist her up, and as he did so Phase brought a blade into her hand and caught it along the palm of Reaper's hand. 

As he jumped back and looked at her, she had that same beaming smile on her face he had grown to see so often and looked down at his hand, watching as the blood dropped to the floor.

"I win!" Phase threw her hands into the air in victory.

"Yes! I'm officially better than the almighty Reaper" she said bringing herself to her feet, smug smirk plastered across her face with her hands on her hips and Reaper had to admit she looked good like that, hair swept down her back, layer of sweat covering her entire body, red flush filling her cheeks, but the shit eating grin was a deal breaker and all he could do was grunt in response before walking towards the door. As he reached it, Sombra, Widowmaker and McCree came crashing through and running straight to her, shouting about how well she did and where she learned to fight like that. But as all of their attention was on her, Phase was looking over at Reaper who had one hand on the door whilst looking at the blood coming from the other, and before he left he looked back to her, making a mental note that he would get her back ten fold.


	5. A Taste of Revenge *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper calls Phase into his office to talk about her behaviour earlier in the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!Smut begins here!!!!  
I just really believe Reaper has some kind of blood kink so I'm rolling with it. This won't be all there is to his sexual preferences but that will come in later chapters... for now please enjoy this and leave feedback! I always appreciate getting pointers on how to write!

A few hours after the sparring was over Phase sat in her room, reading a briefing on a mission that she was to be leading in a week.

_Surely I haven't been here long enough to lead a mission? I'll have to talk to Reaps about it._

She stood and made her way over to the wardrobe, pulling out some tight sweatpants and a tank top and made her way to the door holding the briefing. As she opened it however, she found McCree stood on the other side with his hand raised about to knock.

"Lemme guess, yer gon' tell me yer psychic now too?" He said with a laugh lowering his hand to his belt.

Phase only chuckled in response and when he didn't announce why he was actually at her door she widened her eyes at him and shook her head towards him slightly.

"Oh er yeah, Boss man wants to see ya in his office real quick darlin' and I'm guessin' it's important cuz he didn't seem too pleased" He said with a smile.

Phase sighed and tipped her head back,

"Jee great, I was on my way to see him anyway, may as well just get this over with I guess". And with that she walked past him, swaying her hips just a bit more than usual in the hopes the cowboy would look.

He did.

* * *

When Phase came up to Reaper's door it was already open slightly, but she thought best to knock so not to send him into a rage again and slowly entered, seeing Reaper stood facing out of his window which led out onto the training yard outside. She moved in and took a seat placing the briefing in front of her on the table before clearing her throat.

"Uh, Reaps-I mean uh, Reaper?" But he just stood there staring out of the window. That was when she noticed his mask on the table and she entered panic mode.

"Oh shit I'm sorry I knew I should have waited outside I'm-I'll go back out and you can tell me when I'm good to come back in" but as her hand touched the door handle he finally spoke.

"Sir down agent" his voice was clipped and Phase's mind began racing about what he would be so angry about, could it be the sparring? Was it because she cheated at the end? Either way she knew she was about to pay for it. She let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding and made her way back to her seat, placing her hands on her legs in an attempt not to fidget. 

"Do you know why you're here agent?" Reaper asked not moving from his place at the window

"No Sir, but I'm guessing it may have something to do with my behaviour today and if that's the case I would like to state my apology, I was excited and in the heat of the moment I saw an opportunity".

Phase was surprised to hear a chuckle come from Reaper and as he turned around Phase started in complete shock. He was handsome? She gripped her sweatpants in her hands but couldn't control the look on her face as her mouth hung open. For the first time she had seen his face and now he was smiling too? 

"Am-am I having a dream? Or a nightmare or something because I don't understand what's going on". Reaper couldn't help but chuckle at that and he shrugged his jacket off onto the back of his chair before sitting down and pressing a button which began lowering the blinds in his office.

"So, Phase. You're right in thinking you're here because of your behaviour earlier". Reaper stated, folding his hands together in front of him and Phase saw that he hadn't bandaged his hand up yet.

"And I'm guessing you're showing me your face as a last nicety before you blow my head off with one of your little toys?" She snidely asked causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"And why would you think that?" He asked quietly, standing up to walk around the table, Phase finding him stood directly in front of her, her head at an awkward height of his body, landing her eye level with his crotch. Her eyes widened and she dragged her eyes up his body to look him in the face, her cheeks bright red.

"Also, I've been meaning to ask..." Reaper paused before leaving down to Phase, stopping eye level and only a few inches away from her face.

"Phase? Really? That's the most imaginative name you came up with Anna?"

The blush travelled down her neck at the sound of him using her name and she swallowed the lump in her throat in order to respond with a grin on her face,

"And _you're _gonna talk to me about being imaginative with the way you dress, Reaper?"

Reaper chuckled lowly and leant back up, before placing his hand under her jaw forcing her to look up at him.

"That smart mouth of yours is going to get you in a lot of trouble one day Phase".

Without thinking, she just blurted out the first words that entered her mind,

"Maybe I like the trouble Sir". Her eyes immediately widened as she realised what she had said and the predatory grin that appeared on Reaper's face did nothing to calm her nerves.

"Is that so?" Reaper said tipping her chair back so she was forced to brace herself against his chest in fear of falling backwards.

"Mmm, I have never been beaten in a one on one by anyone. No one here, no one out there. And yet, here you are, an infuriating pain in my side, trying to steal my thunder". He said in a mocking tone, dropping her chair back to the floor causing Phase to fly forwards onto her knees in front of him.

"Now, I think you need to apologise". Reaper looked to his hand which was still bleeding and then back to Phase who was frozen to the spot.

He stood in front of her once again and stretched his hand out in front of her face. Phase looked at it and then back to Reaper with a confused expression,a silent question.

"Clean up the mess you made". Reaper stated bluntly, pushing his hand closer to Phase's mouth.

"You're joking right?" Phase replied, unconscious to the fact blood was beginning to drop down her chest, catching Reaper's attention.

"Dead serious".

Phase looked down to his hand and closed her eyes, slowly taking one of his fingers into her mouth, earning a low hum of approval from Reaper. 

"Open your eyes agent" 

Phase shakily let out a breath and opened her eyes, looking Reaper straight in the eyes, and once she had finished cleaning the finger, she took the next and the next and the next, before she began trailing her tongue up his hand, cleaning the blood from around the cut, savouring the copper taste filling her mouth. She then gently lapped the cut, looking to Reaper for any signs of discomfort, to instead be greeted by the sight of his cargo pants tenting. As she trailed her eyes back up his body she was brought from her thoughts by Reaper's hand grasping the back of her hair.

"Like something you see?" He asked keeping her head at height with his crotch. Staring down at her blood covered face.

"Mmm I could get used to seeing you like this" he said swiping his thumb across her lips, gathering some blood before slowly pushing it into her mouth, relishing the feeling that came from her sucking and running her tongue around his thumb.

Phase slowly pulled back from his thumb with an audible pop as she looked up to him, her pupils blown wide with lust, sat on her knees with her hands flat to the ground in front of her.

"I don't think I'm ready to accept your apology yet" Reaper said taking a step around his desk to sit in his chair.

"But I can think of a few ways you can change my mind".

Reaper couldn't help but smile as he saw Phase's eyelids droop and a lazy smile appear on her face before she disappeared beneath his desk...


End file.
